The purpose of this contract is to provide technical support services, primarily for data communication and programming, including requirements analysis, local area network (LAN) design and configuration, wide area network design and implementation, LAN installation (hardware and software), network management and administration, user assistance and documentation to the National Cancer Institute. In addition, appropriate hardware and software shall be purchased and hardware maintenance shall be provided to implement and maintain the envisioned LANs.